


the best hyung

by misoups (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Hyung Kink, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Vanilla, mark lee - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/misoups
Summary: poor innocent Hyuck gets horny
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 143





	the best hyung

**Author's Note:**

> i’m starting to get used to ao3 so i think i’ll write more now. This fic is kinda weird in my opinion because mark is kinda dumb but hopefully someone will like it

Mark tapped his foot against the hardwood floor, the only sound heard in the room beside the continuous tick of the clock on the wall. Mark listened to this tick, second by second. 

He was growing impatient. Where was Donghyuck? Donghyuck was never late when it came to food. If mark had to wait another few minutes, the food was going to get cold.

Donghyuck couldn’t be sleeping, for he said that he wasn’t earlier. What could he be doing in his room? Maybe he forgot what mark had told him? His door was still closed, as it had been since forever and Mark wasn’t one to just open it.

Because who knows, donghyuck could be masturbating in there or something.

Mark chuckled to himself, for he found his ‘joke’ funny. He pulled out his phone, texting donghyuck quickly. He sighed, the message remained unread as he stared at it. He put it onto the table, a small yawn erupting from his mouth.

“I can’t eat without him...” Mark played with his fingers as he kept glancing at his phone for a response. There was still nothing, besides a notification from Mario Kart and Youtube, but no text message. 

He sighed in slight annoyance, despite his usual patient and calm persona he was able to maintain all the time, especially for donghyuck. “That boy is going to be the end of me.” He mumbled to himself as he hopped off the kitchen chair. 

He walked up the stairs to Donghyuck’s room, who’s door was unsurprisingly still closed. He rolled his eyes, quickly checking the bathroom in hopes donghyuck was there for some reason, but nope, the light was off and everything was in the same spot as the last time mark had used the bathroom himself.

Except..why were all the tissues missing?!

Mark gasped, he suddenly understood exactly why donghyuck wasn’t coming out of his room.

Donghyuck was sick! How couldn’t it be more obvious? He was barely responsive, to mark himself and mark’s texts. All the tissues were gone, and the door was shut. Donghyuck had probably been in bed since morning and been too sick to get out. He probably didn’t want to get mark sick so he closed the door. 

That wasn’t good, for donghyuck was just keeping all the germs in his room. Mark suddenly felt really bad for not realizing sooner. His poor friend was sick. He ran his fingers through his hair as he wondered what to do. 

He shouldn’t leave Donghyuck alone, right? Donghyuck probably wanted to be alone though. Mark couldn’t do that, so he got a thermometer and some medicine from the cabinet, making sure to also grab a bottle of water for him on the way.

“I can open the window for him and let some air in..I’ll talk to him to make him feel better, I’ll feed him..yeah, he’ll think I’m the best hyung!” Mark reminisced excitedly.

He knocked on Donghyuck’s door, cooing his name. “Donghyuck-ahh..hyung is here.” No response.

Mark suddenly heard whimpers and groans from inside. His heart dropped, poor donghyuck was really sick, wasn’t he? Mark was a bad hyung for not taking care of him sooner.

Because for gods sake, donghyuck sounded like he was dying in there, the poor thing. He frowned once hearing no response from donghyuck.

“Donghyuck, I’m coming in okay?” Mark collected everything he was holding in one hand and used the other to turn the doorknob. “Oh, I see you didn’t lock the door.” 

He saw Donghyuck laying in bed on his side. “Aw..hyuckie.” He set down his things before he noticed something was off.

Donghyuck was groaning and whimpering very..sensually. Donghyuck suddenly turned around and looked up at mark in surprise. “H-hyung..” he groaned. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Mark asked, the nickname coming out his mouth as he didn’t notice. Donghyuck whimpered and mark walked closer to him, kneeling down in front of him.

“Hyung, it hurts..” donghyuck whimpered. Mark spotted the box of tissues next to Donghyuck. Next he noticed his tear stained face. Donghyuck had probably been using the tissues to clean his tears. 

“Where does it hurt?” Mark asked. Donghyuck looked down at his abdomen. “There, hyung. It hurts.” He cried.

Mark looked down where Donghyuck was looking. “Oh boy..” he mumbled. Donghyuck had a boner. He realized that Donghyuck he probably never dealt with something like that at all.

“Oh baby it’s okay, it’s normal.” He hugged Donghyuck quickly. “Help me, hyung.” Donghyuck pleaded. Mark froze. “Donghyuck, i don’t...”

“Please help me, hyungie. I don’t know what to do.” Donghyuck’s face of plead made mark sigh. “Okay, I’m going to help you okay? Be calm and don’t cry anymore. I don’t want baby to cry.”

Donghyuck wiped his tears again. “Okay. Hurry, hyung.” Mark nodded. “Lay on your back for hyung, baby.” 

Donghyuck did so, looking up at mark innocently. “Donghyuck, you trust me?” Donghyuck nodded. “I trust you hyung.”

“Okay. Hyung’s gonna help you.” Mark reassured, he gulped as he lifted up Donghyuck’s shirt and pulled down his underwear to reveal his leaking erection. He blushed, inhaling quickly. 

Using his shaky hands, he wrapped his hands around donghyuck’s erection. “S-see, you do this, donghyuck.” Donghyuck whined in response.

“I- I did earlier. It didn’t do anything.” He admitted. Mark guessed Donghyuck just didn’t know how to do it correctly. Luckily mark did, don’t ask questions. 

He began stroking Donghyuck’s cock gently, looking up at Donghyuck who moaned in delight. “A-Ah..hyung, that feels good.” Mark felt his heart rate pick up. Why did Donghyuck look so good like this?

He began caressing Donghyuck’s length harder, giving him all the pleasure he could. Donghyuck continued to moan in pleasure, his body leaning forward as he rested his chin on mark’s shoulder.

Mark felt his paths tighten at the sound of Donghyuck moaning in his ear. He began to quicken his strokes when Donghyuck suddenly bucked his hips forward on mark’s growing erection. “F-fuck..donghyuck-Ah.” 

Donghyuck wrapped his legs around mark’s waist, moving his hips around in delight. the subtle grinds was driving mark insane. This wasn’t supposed to happen. “Fuck, donghyuck.” He moaned.

He suddenly heard Donghyuck moan out mark’s name. “Mark, i feel-“ before he could finish, he suddenly came on mark’s clothes. Mark sighed in relief, dropping Donghyuck back onto the bed.

“No, hyung. Don’t go.” Donghyuck said as Mark began to get up. “Huh?” Mark replied, confused. “I want more, mark hyung! It felt really good.” 

Mark sighed. “Donghyuck, i..” he licked his dry lips. “I wanna help hyung too.” Donghyuck pouted. Donghyuck’s hands were now on his cock, trying to please himself. 

Mark couldn’t fight back, he just couldn’t. “Look at you, you’re needy again? How about you let hyung help you more?” He asked. Donghyuck’s face lit up. “Yes please.” 

Mark grinned, “you’re going to have to do what I tell you to, then. Tell me if you don’t like it anymore.” Donghyuck nodded. 

Mark climbed back on top of Donghyuck. Stripping of his stained clothes and Donghyuck’s too, he distracted him while he did it by kissing him without warning. The mewl that Donghyuck emitted into the kiss told mark that he liked it.

Donghyuck’s lips tasted like cherries mixed with a tang of salt. He guessed it was from his constant crying. “What a good boy.” He mumbled. He searched around for lube and found none. He sighed, getting up. “I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Mark had to go to his own room to fetch his bottle of lube and when he came back he saw Donghyuck was trying to touch himself. “Wah, how cute.” Mark immediately opened the line and spread it against his fingers, not caring if some dropped off onto the floor.

“I’m gonna do something real quick, okay? It’ll hurt for a little but it’s so you’re gonna feel really good later.” Donghyuck nodded. Mark slid his fingers into Donghyuck’s tight heat. He heard Donghyuck whimper in discomfort. “It’s okay, baby.”

He began sliding them in and out of Donghyuck, who began groaning and squirming. “Hyung..it feels weird.” He squeaked. “It’ll feel good in a bit, I promise.” 

As mark pushed his fingers knuckle deep into Donghyuck, he began hearing moans emit from the younger. He began stretching his fingers more, the moans erupting from donghyuck’s mouth amazing to hear.

Once Donghyuck seemed ready enough, he pulled out his fingers which made Donghyuck groan in discomfort. “Hyung?” He mumbled. Mark smiled at him fondly. “Hold on, baby. Be patient for hyung.”

He positioned himself at donghyuck’s hole. “Are you ready, baby?” Donghyuck muttered in response, Mark couldn’t help but kiss him on the nose quickly. He slowly thrusted into him, donghyuck letting out a porn worthy moan.

“Shit, baby. You’re so hot.” Mark held onto Donghyuck’s legs as he thrusted into him over and over. Donghyuck clung to the bedsheets as he cried out in pleasure. “Hyung, hyung! H-haa~” 

“Yes, baby. Keep making noises for me. Hyung loves it.” The immense surges of pleasure that pulsated through Donghyuck’s body with every thrust of mark’s cock made him blabber out in moans and cries, chanting mark’s name.

Mark listened to Donghyuck’s beautiful moans, he wished he could record them and keep them for Scientific purposes.

“Hngh..Mark hyung. A-Ahh..” Donghyuck moaned aloud as Mark’s tip of his cock reached Donghyuck’s sweet spot, “found it.” Mark smiled to himself. He began to angle his thrusts to hear Donghyuck’s moans. “You like it?” Mark asked. Donghyuck only nodded, continuing to moan loudly for Mark.

“Mark..I feel weird again. Haa~” donghyuck whimpered. “It’s okay, baby. Just release.” He knew he was about to cum too. Donghyuck suddenly came, spurts of white covering mark’s cock and his legs. Mark came shortly after that, catching his breath.

“You feel better, hyuck?” Mark asked. Donghyuck nodded. “Yes, you’re the best hyung.” Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck, covering their bodies with the duvet. 

Little did mark know that Donghyuck was going to ask him for ‘help’ again just the week after.


End file.
